Condemned Lovers
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: This is a series of Vampire Game one shots.There will be lots of different pairings mostly rated T but there will be a few M rated chapters too.Also this is my first M rated story so please be patient and review.Rated for blood, violence and sexual themes
1. Nightmares : Confessions

**A series of Vampire Game one-shots.**

**First prompt:**

**Nightmares : The Confessions**

-

Summary: Ishtar has just woken up from a nightmare to find Duzell in his vampire body.

-

This is the first of my many vampire game one-shots ideas, it is Duzell x Ishtar pairing. There is a lot of staring in this story, I know, lol.

Anyhoo, I hope y'all like it. :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game**

-A-

Her dream had turned in to yet another nightmare. This time it wasn't about the past like it usually was. No, this time it was about her life now and this nightmare scared her more than any others ever could have.

She had been surrounded by her friends and they were all laughing and talking, when suddenly they all began to grow silent and disappear until she was completely alone. Leaving her sitting on her throne, ruler of the world, but to her she ruled nothing without her loved ones.

Nightmares were always slower than dreams but this time everything was rushing by so quickly that she couldn't stop it, all she could do was sit there and cry, where no one would ever notice her because she had no one left.

-a-

Thankfully that was when she woke up, panting and very relieved when she noticed there was someone next to her. She wasn't alone after all; it had all been a bad dream. She could only hope that it wasn't a vision of the future to come.

She attempted to sit up in bed but she was still groggy from her nightmare so she stayed upright for a second or so until she involuntarily slumped back down on her bed. She was content though because as she started to wake up fully she realised that the person lying next to her was a very beautiful man who she could have sworn she knew. He was staring at her with his sparkling eyes and she couldn't help but stare back, transfixed by his gaze.

"Ishtar" He spoke her name in a cool and soothing yet familiar voice.

She woke up instantly when he said her name. She knew who this was. Of course. It was Duzell.

"Not that I don't like you staring at me princess, but are you all right? You seemed to be having a bad dream." He asked her worriedly.

'When had he started to care about her so much' he thought to himself while staring in to space, awaiting her answer.

"Duzell" she whispered, only slightly uncertain that it wasn't him as she studied his current form.

The way she spoke his name, so softly and tenderly, it entranced him. His eyes immediately darted to hers as he stared back at her again.

"You knew it was me, how?" he was shocked, he thought she would be surprised and think he a stranger. In his eyes she was so amazing, their bond was certainly deep if she had known it was him instantly.

Ishtar was still in a slight daze at waking up to find him in this form, lying next to her in her bed, which she admitted to herself that she actually didn't mind at all. Choosing not to answer his first question because she would rather not remember her nightmare right now, she purposely skipped to his next one.

"I just knew it was you. Your so precious to me that your aura revealed itself to me and I immediately knew it was you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I really do" He told her. In truth he had always felt this from Ishtar, he cared about her so much that he could find her easily in a crowd. It was a mystery, even to him, but it was a good mystery and that's all he needed to know.

"Duzie, why do you look like that anyway, is that your true form?"

"Yes Princess, it is, this is the real me, the vampire king Duzell. I finally have enough of my powers back that I can change back to my true form again. So, what do you think, how do I look?" He asked her, honestly wanting her opinion.

"Your beautiful Duzie, but to me you were always beautiful anyway, no matter how you looked." She told him, staring even deeper in to his eyes, if that was possible.

He just stared at her, amazed that she is so open and not even scared by his true vampire form as others are. He didn't know what to say now. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt in this perfect moment.

"Duzie, can I tell you something?" She asked him seriously.

"Of course princess, what is it?" He quickly answers her, desperately wanting to know what it was she has to tell him.

"I love your cloak" She teased playfully as she smiled her dazzling beautiful smile at him. Charming him instantly.

He smirked, that's what she needed to say to him?

"Well then Princess, if I may, I have something I would like to tell you."

Seconds of silence went by and she was growing impatient as she waited for him to tell her.

He smirked at her again as he teased her, knowing she wasn't a patient person and that she would certainly want to know what he had to say even more if he left it long enough.

Finally after almost a minute had gone by, he continued, now was the best time to tell her, he concluded.

"Ishtar, I love you" He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in to his arms until she was fully against him. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her and even slightly afraid of what she would say next. She could either shatter his heart or embrace it. He wanted the latter to be true but the princess was a very unpredictable person, even to him.

Ishtar's eyes widened as she found herself in his embrace. 'Had he just said he loved her?' This was all she had ever wanted, but had never dreamed that it would come true. After all he was the vampire king and she was just a rebellious princess. 'This had to be another dream' she told herself.

"Wh...What did you just say?" She asked him, wanting to make certain that she had heard him right.

Duzell thought that she was rejecting him though and thinking that he had just made a fool of himself he pushed her away from him and got up. He walked over to the other side of the room, standing with his back to her so that she couldn't see him in his moment of anguish.

Now Ishtar knew that she had heard right. She was confused by what had just happened but then she realized, 'Duzell must think I was rejecting him' she thought. But little did he know that it was actually the complete opposite, she didn't think herself worthy of his love.

She got up as quickly and quietly as she could from the bed so that Duzell wouldn't notice her until it was too late and she could tell him what she really felt.

She walked over to him and stood right behind him but he didn't seem to notice.

So Ishtar threw her arms around him and leaned against his back while she told him over and over that she loved him; "Duzell, I love you, I love you more than anyone, I love you more than anything and I will always love you with all my heart." Tears began to flow from her now misty eyes when he didn't say anything.

Duzell could hardly believe what he had just heard and when he heard her sobs and felt his back getting wet he cursed himself for making her cry. Her arms now let go of him and hung loosely at her sides as she backed away, still crying. At the loss of her touch he spun around and pulled her once again in to his arms and pressed her tightly against his chest before she could protest, afraid to let her go. Duzell couldn't believe that he had upset her so much, right now he hated himself and if anyone else had done such a thing to hurt _his_ Ishtar then he would have killed them. But luckily his love for her overcame his self-pity and he knew that everything would be all right.

He heard her sobs die down as he held her in his arms, comforting her and telling her that he was sorry. As soon as she had stopped crying Duzell tilted her head up, so that he could see her. She didn't want him to see her face all red after she had been crying but he was very strong and insistent when he wanted something. So she gave up and let him do what he wanted, but what he did next surprised her.

Duzell looked at her, wondering how someone could always look as beautiful as Ishtar did to him and then he leant down and kissed the remaining tears from her face.

He felt her become very tight in his arms and he smirked to himself. He loved to tease her, but even more he loved to love her. He then leant down further and whispered in her ear " I love you so much Ishtar" he told her. Before she could even react he captured her lips with his and kissed her gently. That kiss held all Duzell's feelings for her and Ishtar could tell. She immediately relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her further and she stood on tiptoes as she kissed him back, her kiss filled with just as much love and longing as his was.

His eyes widened slightly at this, then he deepened their kiss, not wanting to ever let go of her. After all he didn't need oxygen, but when he felt that she needed air he broke their kiss and watched her as she gasped for breath. Once she had recovered she looked up at him and smiled her loving smile just before he pulled her back up to him and they kissed once again. For so long they had both longed to do this and now that they had revealed their feelings to each other they didn't want to stop.

Duzell loved Ishtar and Ishtar loved Duzell and that was all they needed in the world.

-A-

Well that was my first Vampire Game one-shot. I hope it was okay.

My next one-shot will also be Duzell x Ishtar and it will be up within a couple of weeks hopefully, but to be honest I am not good with deadlines or frequently reviewing so I am not promising anything, sorry. Anyhoo, don't worry, not all of them will be the same pairing, actually there will be quite a few different ones and I am trying to get better at updating my stories more often.

Thanks for reading and please review. ^__^

…Anie


	2. Duzell's Cloak : Secret Kisses

**A series of Vampire Game one-shots.**

**-**

**Second prompt:**

**Duzell's cloak : Secret Kisses**

-

**Rating : T**

-

Summary: Ishtar and Duzell are together outside the palace grounds when she tells him that she likes his cloak.

-

This is the second of my many vampire game one-shots ideas, it is another Duzell x Ishtar pairing.

I hope y'all like it. :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game**

-A-

Ishtar woke up quite early for once. She felt uneasy and like something was missing. As soon as she opened her eyes and moved to hug Duzell the kyawl to her she realised what it was. Duzell wasn't there.

She sat bolt upright in bed then, the last remnants of sleep disappearing instantly.

'Where is he' she whispered to herself as she scanned her room for any sign of him. But he wasn't there, not in kyawl shape or his vampire form.

Quickly Ishtar got up and out of bed and dressed. It only took her moments but to her it felt like eternity. When Duzell was away from her time always seemed to slow to a ridiculous pace without him.

She rushed to her window, sure not to make a sound less she alerted the guard outside her room that she was up. Her being awake this early – at 9am – would arouse suspicion.

She stared out her window at the guarded palace grounds. From her room the view was amazing; you could see all of the palace below and the kingdom lit as the sun was rising. She had never known waking up so early would be so beautiful, before, getting up had always been a pain to her. But her mind didn't linger on those thoughts as she worried constantly about her missing Duzell. She had very good eyesight and as she looked out she could see no sign of him.

Suddenly she felt a gust of magical air flow over her from behind her in the room. She instantly knew who it must be but didn't dare to let her hopes up. The only person who had enough magical power and energy to slip through the palaces defences unnoticed and in to her room was non other than the vampire king.

Ishtar doesn't turn around; she keeps her back to the room and just stays still, staring out at the kingdom below, acting as if she hadn't noticed the new presence. She had expected the person to speak but instead she felt movement in her direction. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a toned body pressed against her back. She turned her head slightly to see who it was and not to her surprise it was who she had hoped it was.

"Duzie, where were you, I woke up and you were gone? I missed you"

"Sorry my princess, I did not mean to cause you alarm. I just went for a walk around the palace grounds while you slept, that's all. I am glad you missed me though love, I missed you too, that's why I came back so soon, I was only gone mere minutes before it was too much being away from you." Duzell explained as he lowered his head to her neck.

Ishtar smiled at what he had just said; it was as good as returning her feelings, even though she never thought he would. She didn't dare tell him how she felt in case of rejection but just to know that he felt a little of the way she felt about him was enough for her.

Duzell closed his eyes and deeply breathed in Ishtar's sent. Loving how she always seemed to smell of one flower or another, today it was lavender. Then he nuzzled the crook of her neck and began to gently place light kisses along it. His arms wrapped around her waist were tighter now as he pulled her against him, loving the feel of her body in his hold and against his. Without thought he absent minded began to stroke her stomach through her clothes, earning a contented sigh from Ishtar as she melted further in to his grasp.

"I am so glad you missed me too Duzie and even happier that you came back." She managed to tell him despite his wonderful ministrations.

"Hmmmm, yes, my princess" That was all Duzell the legendary vampire king could get out as he felt her Ishtar's pulse racing because of what he was doing to her. That a mere mortal affected **him** in such a way showed just how devoted he was to her.

After what seemed like a perfect eternity to both of them they were interrupted by a knock on the door. At this they both groaned with annoyance but nevertheless moved apart as Ishtar went to answer her door and Duzell turned back in to his kyawl form.

It is Darres, he's come to tell her that her magic classes with Yujinn will be starting shortly.

When he is gone her and Duzell in vampire form once again decide to skip the class and go for a walk outside the palace grounds, in secret of course.

Duzell pulls Ishtar to him and holds her close as he uses his power to teleport (I don't know if he can actually do that but in my story he can ^__^) them both to a meadow outside the palace without anyone noticing them.

When they arrive Duzell releases his tight hold on Ishtar and allows her to wonder a bit. She is amazed and walks forward through the tall grass, truly free. She can feel the grass and the smell of morning dew assaults her senses, leaving her feeling giddy. Duzell always knew exactly how to please her. Wanting to show her appreciation Ishtar spins around to face the vampire king with her lovely smile on her lips that never fails to captivate. She walks slowly back to him, loving the way he stared enchantingly at her and when she reaches him she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and places a kiss on his cheek. Then she draws back and giggles at the shocked look on his face. He quickly recovers though and smirks back at her.

'She is such a free spirit. I wonder what she would say if I told her how I felt about her?' He thought to himself and pondered while he watched the princess now dancing around in the grass.

"Have you grown bored and tired of me already your highness? Well if you would like I could always go back to the castle and leave you here." He teased her.

Ishtar knew what he was trying to do though so she counteracted his teasing with her own. "Oh, Duzell, of course I'm not fed up with you. In fact the thing that captures me about you the most is your cloak. I do so love it. Well if you leave it here with me then I certainly don't mind you going back to the castle."

He looked put out for a minute but realised she was playing with him when he noticed the smile she was trying to suppress. He smiled at her then, one of the few he allowed only her to see and to his luck she returned it with one of her own. They stand there in the field, all alone and just staring at each other until Ishtar interrupted the mood.

"Can I have one? Preferably just like yours or maybe in dark green. Which seems more royal? What do you say then Duzie?"

"Well I can always easily conjure a cloak up for you love. In my opinion it should be just like mine, so that we match." Duzell tells her

"That sounds god Duzie, maybe when we get back though. First I want to sample yours. Would you kindly oblige" She asked him as she crept back to him and huddled in to the form of his body.

He caught on to her meaning as soon as she did this and wrapped his cloak around them both as he pulled her further in to his warm embrace.

"Before I do conjure your cloak up though princess, would you do one thing for me?"

"Of course Duzell, I would do anything for you." She told him without even knowing what she had agreed to.

He tilts her face up to his and whispers against her lips "Well then princess, if that's the case then I want you to kiss me, on the lips."

Ishtar's eyes go wide for a moment before they soften and a look of longing appears in them.

"Gladly" She whispers back to him. Then she goes up on tiptoes and puts her arms back around his neck and kisses him softly and passionately on the lips.

He is shocked and realises that she feels the same way about him. He is so happy and he kisses her back, soft at first then hard as they share a hungry and passionate kiss.

It is breathtaking for both of them and are amazed that this simple kiss has on them.

When they have finally finished and break apart for Ishtar needs air they look in to each other's eyes and immediately know that they feel the same way about each other.

"I love you Duzell" Ishtar tells him.

Then Duzell leans down, hovering above her lips he whispers, "I love you so much, **my** Ishtar" and he pulls her in to another embrace for another amazing, world-shattering kiss.

-A-

Well that was my second Vampire Game one-shot. I hope it was all right.

My next one-shot will be Darres x Ishtar and it will be up as soon as possible.

I have a lot of stories that I need to finish and this one isn't very high on my priority list so there may not be another chapter for a couple of months, sorry.

There won't be any M rated one shots for a few chapters yet. As is said, most of my one-shots are rated T.

Also, there will eventually be a lot of different pairings, so at least that's something to look forward to. If anyone has a particular pairing preference and would like me to write a story based on that pairing then I would be glad to do so. Just let me know.

Thanks for reading and please review. ^__^

…Anie


	3. Fun and dangerous ways of sneaking out

**A series of Vampire Game one-shots.**

**-**

**Third prompt: Fun and dangerous ways of sneaking out at night : Why take the easy way?**

-

**Rating : T**

-

Summary: Darres finds the princess trying to sneak out one night. However the usual reprimand turns out quite different this time.

-

This is the third of my many vampire game one-shots ideas, it is a Darres x Ishtar pairing.

I hope y'all like it. :"]

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game**

-A-

It had been four days since Duzell had been missing and Ishtar was beginning to get worried by now. Sure he was a vampire king and could look after himself but he was never gone this long without letting her know he was fine. She would rather not go back to her mundane life without Duzie. She would cling on to him and any other semblance of normality and constancy within her life; which wasn't much.

She had to go find him. Now. Lest she let her sanity leave her. Being locked within her rooms all the time was forever boring and certainly not fun at all.

"I have to go out and find Duzell. But how?" She whispers to herself as she paces her room and plots quietly out loud how she will escape her guards and get out of the palace to freedom and to find Duzell; or as others knew him, her pet Kyawl.

"Yes, that's it." She almost yells out as she comes up with one of her most interesting albeit dangerous plans to get out of her confinement.

Princess Ishtar had it tough but her way of thinking made it fun. Next thing on her escape routes to try list was climbing out her window and down the tall yet thankfully rocky wall in to her garden where she has the perfect escape route from the palace grounds planned out. No one ever goes along the princess's tunnel footpath and especially not at this time of night because they fear her wrath.

-a-

"Princess?"

Ishtar spun around at the sound of her name being called and her heart beat loudly in her chest, as she saw none other than one of her most powerful semblances of normality and constancy; the man she loves. "Oh, Darres. Hello"

Darres had been out for his usual midnight round of patrolling outside the princesses quarters when he had suddenly turned the corner and saw a figure shrouded in darkness trying to be stealthy. At first he thought it was an intruder, until he made out the well-known figure of the princess beneath a heavy black cloak.

So when Ishtar turned around in shock at being caught she saw that Darres was stood there in his usual glowing handsomeness, silhouetted by the moon in the sky behind him. As he put on his usual expression of stress, anger and annoyance; which overshadowed his true feelings of care and love for the princess that he knew he could never act upon. It killed his heart seeing the beautiful princess outside, sneaking around and acting cute when not wanting to be caught. His concern for her safety though replaced all of his strong true feelings for her in an instant. "What are you doing out at this hour of the night?"

"Shouldn't that be, **my lady**, what are you doing out at this hour of the night?" Ishtar never dared to think or act upon her feelings until she comes face to face with him at times like this. Unfortunately her true feelings always come out muffled by fake annoyance and rebellion that Darres can't see through.

"Yes, I apologise, my lady." Darres says through gritted teeth as he tries not to let a smile slip at the way she is so bossy towards him, which he adores about her.

"That's better" Ishtar says smugly as she also fights back the urge to grin at how amazing he is to put up with her attitude and still look gorgeous.

"Now, what are you doing out here without a chaperone, your highness?" He asks her while her guard is down; knowing he won't get any complaints from her, its his usual trick of distract tactics.

She couldn't think of a good excuse when he was standing so close to her and she wasn't going to let him trick her in to giving anything away again. 'Even is he does look so handsome' she thought to herself as she resolved that she wouldn't let him know. So she just did the next best thing that came in to her mind.

Without a second thought Ishtar pulled Darres down towards her and before he had time to object she placed her small delicate mouth over his and kissed him, putting all her feelings for him in to it. This was something she had wanted to do for a long time now.

Darres was shocked and paralysed for a moment until he smiled and melted in to the feeling of his love's lips on his. This was a nice surprise from Ishtar, for once. Now that he knew she had the same feelings for him as he did for her he let his resolve of his duty falter and he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her up towards him while he joyously kissed her back; hoping to god that this wasn't another dream.

Ishtar thought she heard faraway yells and gasps but she ignored them. She couldn't hold back now there were to be no distractions form this perfection, not when her love was kissing her back. This was the happiest moment of her life and all her worries left her as she concentrated on the feeling of his soft lips moving against hers.

Suddenly cries of "The princess is missing, the princess is missing" could be heard throughout the castle and the shouts quickly reach the embracing couple's ears. Darres and Ishtar broke apart instantly and stare in to each other's eyes in shock and deep longing, both not wanting this moment to be over. The castle would be swarming with armed guards any minute now, looking high and low for the princess; this was a regular practice for the royal guard, just a normal Friday night looking for the mischievous princess Ishtar. Little did they know that she had corrupted the leader of the armed guard and right at that moment they were huddled together in the hall outside the princess's gardens.

As the guard were deployed Darres could hear them coming round the corner, a few more metres and they would find them. But he didn't want his time with Ishtar to be interrupted and it couldn't be over so soon, not yet. Before they could even think of any sensible ways to hide, Darres pulls Ishtar down the hallway and towards the one place he knows they won't find them.

-a-

At the last second Darres had managed to hide them in his secret passageway that he had found when he was younger/ No one else knew about this place but him, and now Ishtar. He had pulled the princess around the corner and they raced along the next corridor until Darres stopped suddenly and placed his hand along the bottom of the wall. With the right amount of pressure in the right place he had triggered a mechanism, which slid back a stone panel in the middle of the wall, which had a keyhole in it. Without hesitating Darres had pulled an ancient looking key from his belt, fit it in to the lock, turned it twice anti clockwise and then once gain clockwise then took the key out and waited mere mille-seconds until a dull thud was heard and an arched doorway appeared. He pulled her through it and pushed another stone in on the other side, which immediately closed the secret entrance. Keeping one hand on the princess and one on the stone Darres listened instantly for the sound of boots against the cobbled floor as the guards passes them by. Finally when he was sure no one had seen anything or discovered them Darres focused his attention back on the princess again who has wide eyes and was looking at him in amazement.

He can't think straight, holding Ishtar to him like this is corrupting his mind. The onslaught of feelings, emotions and senses he is picking up from her is enough to drive him wild but on top of that there is the feeling of her body pressed against his and the fragrance of her long beautiful hair is killing his self-control.

Darres leans down and pulls her even more to him; if it is possible. He whispers in her ear that he loves her and doesn't wait for an answer before he starts kissing her again. He captures her lips with his and bites on them slightly to get her to open her mouth. Ishtar easily complies and lets him take over while everything becomes a haze to her at the feeling of being touched and amazingly even kissed by Darres. Before he kisses her again he allows her to breathe, giving her time to tell him she loves him too. This makes Darres ecstatic and he places his lips on hers again. He darts his tongue out and licks her lips, allowing a little moan of want and anticipation to escape form Ishtar's mouth as she eagerly parts her lips for him. She lets him take control completely now as she becomes intoxicated by him and drifts in to a sea of happiness, loving the taste and feel of him.

Her wish is coming true at last.

-A-

I hope y'all liked that one-shot story. I decided to write some Ishtar x Darres even though I am more obsessed with the Ishtar x Duzell pairing, lol.

I was thinking of continuing this one short story. I have an extra part to it which is rated M and I will be putting it up as soon as possible as the next chapter. It will be the sequel to this one-shot.

Sorry it took me a while to update this story by the way, but I really need to finish all my other ones too, lol. I have a-level exams and coursework at the moment and a rather busy life so it may be a while between updates after this next one, sorry; I wish I had more time to write but it just seems to fly by.

Also i am sorry if there were a lot of tense or grammatical errors in this story, i am improving but i am still not good with tenses and constantly change which one i am writing in. I haven't had much time to check over this story so if there are any major errors then please let me know and i will fix them.

For now i am going to focus on updating one of my stories once a week and eventually i will go back over them and correct any mistakes in them.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


End file.
